


Debriefing

by dotfic



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman gives Robin a lecture on the do's and don'ts of patrolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ: 9/5/2005  
> Written for the dc_flashfiction [skippylist challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dc_flashfiction/21756.html) (item #33).

Robin stood at attention, back straight, arms at his sides, while Batman paced inexorably back and forth in front of him in the cave.

"Always listen for movement behind you. This time out you let the other thug in the alley grab you from behind. You should have heard him coming."

*pop*

Batman spun sharply to look at his pupil. But Robin was just standing there, expression neutral.

"Also, don't rely so heavily on your weight. Especially for you. It's how you use your opponent's weight, not your own. The speed of your strike, not the force. Play to your strength, in your case, get above them."

*pop*

This time he didn't pause. He did spare another glance at Robin, who was just standing there, his mouth now in a serious, attentive frown.

"And don't underestimate your opponent. I know these were just garden-variety thugs but they aren't always as stupid as they look."

*pop*

"One last thing." The dark figure finished his stride. Robin again was out of his line of sight for a moment. "Strawberry-flavored bubblegum has a strong and unmistakeable aroma." He spun so quickly that this time he caught the bubble just vanishing from Robin's face. "You should have remembered that. Don't ever chew gum in the field. It will give your position away."

He held out a gloved hand to the boy.

Robin sighed, rolled his eyes, and spat the wad of bubblegum into Batman's glove.

"Besides." Batman flicked the wad of gum into the nearby trash can. "If you're going to chew gum, it would have been polite to offer me a piece."

 

 

33\. Not allowed to chew gum at formation, unless I brought enough for everybody.


End file.
